


饼饼带球跑9-10

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	饼饼带球跑9-10

9.

天王殿内，

“哎哟，李天王、夫人，我又来给三太子说亲了！”月老打开手中的红册子，各族适龄的仙女面容便出现在上面。

“这是西王母的侄女，温柔大方，跟三太子婚配再适合不过了！啊还有这个……”

殷夫人碰了碰李靖的肩膀，李靖只好硬着头皮去浇正在兴头上月老的冷水，“月老啊，我这三儿子的情况很特殊，您的心意本王知晓了。”

“天王啊，这各家神仙可都快把小老儿的府门踏破了，就盼着能跟您结亲呢！”月老也是无奈，厚着脸皮继续劝说。

“月老啊，那些事就交给你了。”李靖让仙侍抬了好几罐琼浆玉露，才将月老送走。

“吒儿那木头脑袋，连封神时被雷劈了都没能恢复记忆！找了丙儿这么久了也不知道踪迹，太乙仙长又还在闭关……”殷夫人揉着发疼的额角，无奈地直叹气。

李靖也是毫无办法，醒了之后跟着元始天尊闭关许久的太乙甚是担心敖丙和他肚里的小崽子。

元始天尊看了看太乙，“哪吒与敖丙的因果，该你去了结了。”说完又消失在天地间。

太乙真人驾了一朵祥云，立刻赶去天王府。一路上掐着手指梳理着事情经过，也是不住的叹气。

“仙长！您可终于出关了！”李靖夫妇激动不已道。

“幸亏你们没有给哪吒说亲哦，不然亲孙女都要没得咯！”

太乙真人喝了几大口茶。

“您这是什么意思？！”

“二人当时吵架后，敖丙可是带着身孕跑走的，后来还生下了个小崽子……”

太乙真人还没说完，殷夫人直接打断他的话，“那丙儿现在何处啊？”

“就是天上的华盖星君啊…离你们府也不远。”

“你好好招待仙长，我先去看看丙儿！”殷夫人去库房挑选了几样稀罕宝物便急忙朝天宫而去。

本想大张旗鼓去接回儿媳和孙女，又怕太大的阵仗吓着敖丙，只身前往想着如何劝慰的殷夫人却扑了个空，殿中连一个人也没有。

原是敖丙为了躲李靖一家带着灵珠儿又回了龙宫。

10.

花果山·水帘洞

“这么说，那小女娃真是你的崽子啊？”孙猴子差点被香蕉噎着。

哪吒提着几壶从太乙真人那里提来的美酒，闷闷喝着，也不说话。

“要不…你去哄哄？毕竟是你的媳妇儿，那孩子好歹也是你的骨肉啊！”孙悟空看着好友愁闷的样子，心里也挺不好受。

“小灵珠连我爹娘都不愿见了，想必是恨透我了。”一罐酒又很快被哪吒喝的见了底。

他已不是少时那个鲁莽爱哭，心情不好就大闹陈塘关的小魔王了。

孙悟空在一旁急得直抓耳挠腮，他石猴出身也没经历过这些，亏得哪吒相信他，还找他拿主意。

孙猴子:还是吃香蕉吧……（藕饼婚姻一线拯救员→孙猴子）

海螺声已经在东海整整吹了三天，敖丙都听而不见，龙王踌躇着不知道怎么劝自家儿子。外头都开始传东海龙族不近人情，连孙女都不让李天王一家见见，战神三太子连着吹了三天也无人应答。

灵珠儿窝在敖丙的怀里心不在焉的看着书，听着外头的海螺声，又抬头看了看自家阿爹，“阿爹，爷爷说这是阿父来寻咱们了！”

“灵珠儿想见你的阿父么？”敖丙摸着灵珠儿的发顶，眼底却有化不开的悲伤。

“我想！可是…我怕阿爹伤心啊…爷爷说阿爹受了很多苦，但是阿父都不在阿爹身边，我就不喜欢阿父了。”灵珠儿转过小身子抱着敖丙的脖子，拍着他的后背安慰道。

“不会的，你阿父……”敖丙说着又禁了声。

“他不会这样的。”似是说给灵珠儿听，又仿佛是在说给自己听。

“去吧，阿爹傍晚来接你。”敖丙与灵珠儿额头相抵。

灵珠儿拉下了敖丙的斗篷，亲亲他的侧脸，“阿爹，你要等我回来！”灵珠儿一步三回头。

“阿父！”原来那个火红头发的帅叔叔就是自己阿父啊！

哪吒一把抱起灵珠儿，压的小丫头快喘不过气，听见她带着小奶音的咳嗽，吓得登时放了力气，帮着灵珠儿顺气，“对不起。”哪吒抱着自家女儿，也不知道他们到底受过多少苦。

“阿父跟阿爹一样喜欢哭呢。”灵珠儿从小袖子里扯出一方锦帕给哪吒擦泪。

“你阿爹很爱哭么？”

“是啊，我阿爹最心疼我了！我要是受伤了，阿爹都会哭得很伤心，所以受伤了我都不敢告诉阿爹呢！”

哪吒听着女儿的话更加难受，那人以前明明是爱笑的。

他握住灵珠儿的小手，输了三百年的灵力进去，灵珠儿立刻能够自己化形，露出紫色的龙角和龙尾，带着额间也有了紫色的额纹。

“谢谢阿父！”灵珠儿摇了摇自己的小尾巴，笑得很开心。

“阿父还不知道你叫什么名字？”

“我叫灵珠儿，阿爹说名字要留着我的阿父来取！”

“阿父，你要给我想一个好听的名字哟！”灵珠儿伸手摸了摸哪吒这几天没有打理，浅浅冒出来的胡须皱了皱眉头。

“灵珠儿要走了，阿父明天来的时候可要帅气的来见我！阿父也要好好照顾自己，不要让灵珠儿和阿爹担心！”

哪吒每日都在东海边与灵珠儿相处几个时辰，灵珠儿在阿父身边补足了之前的虚弱，连着回龙宫吃饭都能多添一碗，天赋也渐渐展露，跟着哪吒学会了不少法术。

“灵珠儿，阿父后面连着几日都不能来陪你了。”哪吒摸着她的小脑袋，眺望着整个东海。“阿父有事在身，灵珠儿和阿爹会等着阿父回来的对吗？”

“只要你吹一吹海螺，灵珠儿就来了。”她心里很难过，转过身去背着哪吒抹眼泪。

“阿父不要受伤，灵珠儿会心疼的…”抹完眼泪，又忍不住回头哽咽着去抱哪吒。

“乖乖，你别哭啊。”哪吒轻声哄着怀里的小女儿。

“哪吒。”敖丙穿着当年那件斗篷，遮住了面容，一如初见。

哪吒放下怀中的灵珠儿，转身就要走。

敖丙跑向哪吒，钻进那朝思暮想的温暖怀抱，两人额间相抵，额印泛着亮光。

哪吒抚过敖丙的面容，隔着衣料吻了上去，敖丙缓缓闭眼，睫毛上颤着泪珠，“我等你回来……”


End file.
